


Haunting Me

by Fanficfandom



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Scott was a normal worker at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. He worked with a good friend of his uncle's and all was well until his co worker went missing and the new guy appeared. One of...Purple. Now there is murder on the scene and secrets untold... Who really is the new guy? What is haunting the restaurant? who is Mac? Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda crappy so I apologize but it's also long. I do hope you enjoy!

**“I Will Put You Back Together…” ******

****Scott was just a Fazbear diner employee. He attended college online and needed the extra money. One day Scott found he was not to work alone. The man he had to work with, as Scott would describe, was a mysterious shadow of a being. He was a reserved but observant. His voice was smooth and low. He was slightly pudgy and always had scraggly hair down to his shoulders. Scott and the man worked together and soon became what Scott would persist as friends.’ he may beg to differ, but through it all, in the end, he always trusted Scott to be there.** **

****The petite employee had met the man’s sons and daughter Michael, Anthony and Charlie. The agile and alert individual would try to help the youngest of the children, Anthony get out of trouble constantly. One day Scott was with the children to see the eldest brother Michael, an ambitious moody child and his friends tormenting the youngest most fragile brother. The redhead sighed and made his way to the kids. He looked to see Anthony squirming and attempting to get out of the kid's hands.** **

****“Come on guys,” Michael said behind a vibrant red foxy animatronic mask. “Let’s give the boy a lift, he wants to see his favorite animatronic!”** **

****Suddenly the patient male heard the boys giggle and move closer to the golden bear suit. Anthony wriggled to get away frightened.** **

****“Come on, He wants to give Fredbear a kiss!” The boys “Oohed” Lifting Anthony higher into the air. Fredbear grumbled inaudible and distorted words. The young child let out a cry for help causing the Usually calm being to panic. Scott began to speed up towards the kids but was much too far away. The bear opened its mechanical trap only for the kid’s head to be pushed into its mouth. The squirming boy’s head became stuck in it.** **

****The Golden Bear Known as Golden Freddy or Fredbear bit down against the boy’s skull crushing it and causing blood to spill out of the bear’s mouth. The coward's body went limp. Scott’s own mouth dropped as he headed to the Animatronic. He shut down the Bear immediately. He then cautiously removed the dark-haired boy from the mouth as the father came running out to find his son dead. Weeping in sorrow the intelligent man now anxious and afraid, held his son close. Scott could only watch and attempt to help but didn’t achieve it.  
The security guard was broken. He felt empty without his son. Sadly, it wasn’t the end of his sorrow. His heart, broken by the death of his son, collapsed when the creator lost his daughter as well.** **

****He worked beside a man named Henry Schmidt, Who created the Animatronics. The father of the dead child had not created the Animatronics himself but added or more of created certain skills for each robot.** **

******‘There’s no doubt on what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state of the art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand...We were hoping you could shed some light on them…’ ******** **

********He used the Animatronics as tests to see how to bring his son from the dead like sleep he had been captured in. As well as bring his daughter back to Baby, the Animatronic, she was killed by and now haunted. He attempted to bring back his child through the robot parts. His worst mistake. The Animatronics became smarter and much deadlier through the special skills are given to them.** ** ** **

**********‘She can dance. She can sing. She is equipped with a built-in helium tank to blow up balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense Ice cream.’ **William kept his secrets, bringing them with him to the Grave.**** ** ** ** **

**************‘With all due respect. Those weren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton…’ ******** ** ** ** ** **

****************The Animatronics were tested upon and tossed around. This caused the Toys to become angered. The Animatronics were taken apart but that wasn’t about to stop them from getting their revenge.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************_“Afton….You are apart of us...we are apart you.” ___** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**“Mr. Afton, everything is well?"**   
**“Yes, sir. Baby is Perfect…”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A slender conscientious man stood in front of a building. It was decent but rusted and old. The 30-year-old stood at the door as he fixed his tie and pat down his outfit, which was a dark lavender. He took in a breath, let it out and strut inside. Just as he remembered. It was perfect.

The flamboyant being walked past the front desk and down the side hall next to the stage. It was a simple stage with four animatronics standing on it moving rhythmically to their songs inside the pizzeria. The Animatronics consisted of, a brown bear, a purple bunny, and a yellow chicken. The red fox sat in the back, “Out Of Order.” The man cringed as the scent of sweat, and oil passed his nostrils. He sighed stepping forward. Stopping at a door with a plaque reading Office. His hands smoothed back his greasy purple hair which matched his suit. 

The eerie mystery man then stepped in looking to a man who must have been his boss. The man had curly orange-red hair and hazel eyes. The cautious man looked at the other, a stranger, eyes widening. “Oh! You must be the new guy.” The man called out in surprised. Nodding a low, gentle voice echoed. “Greetings.” 

The male nodded slowly. He stood up as that was the polite thing to do and walked up to the other. The redhead placed out his hand taking in a deep breath as his amber eyes landed on the other’s violet ones. “Scott...Cawthon. I will be your co-worker.” Scott took hand, in turn, forcing himself not to flinch at the freezing cold hand.

The spiteful and cold individual nodded. “Vincent...just Vincent. It’s a pleasure.” He smirked maliciously, causing the more cautious man to flinch.  
Suddenly Vincent picked up on heavy sound waves. He turned toward the door. Scott turned as well confused. 

A moment passed as another entered. “Oh, Scott..” The man started to head down looking through his papers before glancing up. OH! Hello…” The elder man gasped astonished at the purple suit wearing man in front of his eyes. “You’re, Vincent I presume”

Vincent gave out a chuckle that felt as if ice shards shredded their skin, the air suddenly felt cold. “Yes~” He smirked. The elder man simply nodded. He looked like Scott but with brown eyes, not hazel and a little beard from his chin up the sides of his face. 

The man looked at the new guy. “You sure like purple” He commented. Vincent only nodded looking down at his all-purple clothing. His dark skin blended in well with the color. 

“Right. Scott, you are in charge of showing Vincent the ropes. I am the boss, Mac Cawthon by the way. Have...fun” With that, the manager placed down his papers and strode off leaving Vincent and Scott to themselves. 

Scott cleared his throat gaining the attention of the being in front of him. “Alright. This is the monitor. You simply choose a room by pressing the little box. The picture will show up on the screen. Just make sure everything is okay, the robots are in working condition and the kids are behaving. Here is your walkie-talkie. If you need something get ahold of me.” Scott handed the walkie-talkie to Vincent their hands slightly touching. Scott felt the coldness of his hand once more shivering slightly. 

Vincent slid his tongue against his canine thinking a moment. “So, what kind of things am I looking for or what would be something you would need to know?” Vincent asked innocently peering at the redhead standing in front of him.  
Scott thought a moment. “The robots are malfunctioning, kids climbing on the stages or going in blocked off places. Things like that…” Vincent nodded smirking. Scott noticed the cut on Vincent's’ very red colored tongue making it almost, snake-like. With that, he noticed the perceptive man had quite a few scars on him. One over his right eyebrow, another on the left side of his lip and a scar on his left cheek. Scott cleared his throat making haste for the door. Vincent waved before taking a seat on the chair and leaned back pretty much ready for the job. His purple colored orbs kept to the screen however with interest.

Scott made his way to the kitchen to make sure all was clear and organized. One of the kitchen ladies smiled at the man. “Hey, Scotty. What’s up? I heard about the new guy…”

Scott looked up at the woman in front of him. “Hey Sam, Yeah he is sorta...weird.” 

The girl waved her ponytail and grabbed up a slice of pizza. “Want some?”

Later, Scott whisked away sure Vincent was asleep. He stood making sure all was well at the diner. He heard his Walkie Talkie Buzz. “Hey, Scotty~”

“H-Hey Vincent.”

“You are to the left of the stage correct the West wing? Head to the east or right side. There is a...thing climbing up on the stage.”

“You mean a child?”

“...uh...Yes.”

Scott only nodded. “Alright then” 

Vincent watched as Scott headed to the east side of the stage. “Hey...little boy. Please get down.” Scott said quickly. The boy stuck out his tongue at the redheaded officer. The boy walked up to the animatronics. Scott suddenly found his walkie-talkie going off. Vincent was yelling through it. “Get out of there! Scott listens to me, do not get up there!” But Scott was climbing up after the child.

“Scott! Listen to me, an Ambulance is on its way get down!”  
“The kid isn’t hurt we don’t need…” Scott was caught off guard as the Fox suddenly bit down upon the child’s head. Vincent dashed out of the office to Scott grabbing the overwhelmed co-worker off the stage before Foxy whose eyes fell upon the guard got to him as well. Scott felt himself being pushed into a crowd and fell upon a chair.  
Vincent moved to the child turning the animatronics off. He grabbed the child cautiously removing it from the animatronics mouth. Vincent sighed as paramedics rushed in with police officers following. Scott regaining conscious noticed the paramedics grabbing the boy from the stage where he lay, but Vincent was nowhere to be found. Scott was questioned bringing up Vincent but the Officers said they never saw the man. This made Scott concerned and confused. Vincent saved his life and was gone in seconds. Like a hero...This made Scott smirk.

Scott remembered doing the same for William. He wondered where William was. Vincent reminded Scott of him, but much...skinnier, cleanlier, scarier and...much more, questionable...


	3. Chapter 3

**“Daddy. I want to go play with her. Why can’t I go play with her? Didn’t you make her for me?”  
**“Yes, but you can’t see her yet.”****

********** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott laid at home since the place had shut down. There was still no sign of the man who had rescued Scott. The Police filed a report to find the man and even tried to get the information about the worker. Mac gave a number, but that was all he had on the man. Vincent must have made his escape once the police arrived.  
Vincent hid at home watching the news thinking about how he saved Scott. If he hadn’t he didn’t know what would happen, he didn’t even know why he had saved the man, or why it was so important to do so, but he did...But...It wasn’t really who he wanted to save… was it? Or was Scott who he wanted to save...the exuberant man didn’t know.  
Soon, two weeks had gone by. The case was dropped, and Fazbears opened once more. Vincent arrived on the day of reopening, on time.  
Scott jumped at the sight of him. “Vincent? You kind of disappeared. What happened?”  
“Oh, I didn’t want to be caught up in the mess. Sorry…” He lamely excused himself.  
Scott just nodded. Suddenly Vincent froze as he felt warm arms laced around his body. Scott was over him in a hug. He looked down concerned at the smaller man. “You okay?”  
“What are you doing?” Vincent questioned  
“Giving you a hug” Scott retaliated politely.  
“A what?”  
“A hug.” Scott restated  
“Why,” The purple wearing man questioned  
“It’s a thank you”  
“What is a hug.” He questioned again.  
“What I am doing right now”  
“Oh…”  
“Are you playing with me?”  
“Nope” He smirked playfully, almost childishly.

Scott let go of his co-worker and looked at the man’s dull orbs. They looked, almost, dead. He frowned as the boss called for them.  
“Better get going…” Vincent smirked.  
Scott nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
They both walked into the building. Scott noticed Vincent head to the camera area. He grabbed the man’s arm. “You are with the kids today.”  
Vincent sighed and looked back. “Really now? Alright.”  
Scott smiled and headed towards the back while Vincent walked out to watch the kids. He sat by the stage in a fold-up chair watching the rowdy kids.  
He noticed his friend from the kitchen peek out and spot the man. She casually walked over. “So, I heard you were the new guy?”  
“Yes, been here barely a week.”  
“Hmm, I think you’re really cool. You really like purple huh?”  
“Yes, in fact, it’s my favorite color. I wear it a lot.”  
She just nodded and smiled before continuing into a conversation with the man. Scott noticed he just had a plain face but his voice was all cheery and weird. He was like a child but at the same time a robot.  
Scott had kept a close on the new guy in question. Something was different about the man. Something scary. Scott took interest in him wondering if he was psycho, or really just unique. As they went through the days, Vincent every day would be the same no matter what was happening. He would keep in the dark, He wouldn’t talk often unless someone initiated the conversation first. He on occasion would fall into a doze during work but was a light sleeper. He didn’t obtain well to people, especially the complaints of adults, but of course, he wasn’t at all annoyed by the children, though he never spoke to them, he was good at watching them. Scott was always thrown off by the glances, calm monotonal voice, and patience for everything. Much opposite to Scott’s impatient mood. He often multitasked, and well. He often ate breakfast, which was always toasted, but skipped out on lunch. The man was prideful but egotistical, he was reserved and strayed from anything he didn’t like. He completed all tasks on time. It didn’t make sense to Scott, the man was a contradiction. The man had no sympathy, even for kids. The man was constantly watching Scott. He refused any food offered to him. It made little sense. He held a strong opinion and was not easily swayed to a different choice once his mind was set on something. To Scott, it was a complete contradiction but, he couldn’t do much about it. Vincent really was just unique. He never hurt anyone or anything and seemed safe so, Scott just had to believe it and go along with the new co-worker. He never got upset when he never finished what he needed to be done, and it reminded Scott of William, the reserved, quiet hard working man who got his work done on time, he was a businessman, from what Mac told him, William took care of financials before Henry disappeared, and Mac arrived. Now Mac did most of the work for the pizzeria, and William became the mechanic for the bots. He seemed to enjoy the work. Scott sighed. There was nothing else further to find. The days dragged on, and Scott would do his best to conversate with the monotonal man. His answers were short and straight to the point making it impossible to have much of one at any time. This, however, grew suspicion with Vincent amongst confusion as well.Vincent noticed Scott watching him, closely and didn’t understand why. So, on a Saturday Vincent walked up to Scott. “Hey, Scott. Want to hang out sometime?”  
“Uh. sure. Where at?”  
“Um. Somewhere private? I guess my house. If that’s okay?”  
“Yeah! Sounds great. Um. Can I get your address?”  
“Yeah.” Vincent took a pen from his shirt pocket and took Scott’s arm and wrote his address on it. Vincent nodded and turned to head back to his work.  
“Noon?”  
Vincent turned back a small smirk plastered on his face. “Noon.” He agreed. With that, the two went their separate ways to, finish their work.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Daddy isn’t looking...I just want to take a peek” ___

___Vincent woke up that morning. He groaned and sat up. He looked around the room and sighed. It was messy in his terms. He stood up and made haste to the shower._  
Once finished he changed into a purple button up and black slacks. He brushed his hair back and put it up in a little ponytail, as usual. Vincent took a look in the mirror smirking indignantly. Vincent then made his way back to his room and cleaned up the clothes, and straightened up his bed. He then left the room and walked down the hallway. He passed by two rooms wincing as he did so.   
He wondered whether Scott would sleep over and turned into his guest room. He walked to the closet of the room. It was just a tiny closet but he grabbed the two blankets in the closet and placed them on the bed, Soon he walked out and into the hallway looking back down the way he came. He sighed and walked into the room nearest to him.   
A tear came to his eyes and he instantly shut the door. He stood by the door a moment, his hand on the door. “I will...put you...back together, my broken child.”  
He didn’t even look to the other one closing that door as well. Vincent then headed down the hallway to his office. Boxes laid everywhere with sketches of the animatronics. He picked the boxes up and placed them into cabinets, lining the wall. Unknowing of a blueprint that had dropped out of one of the boxes he exited the room and headed downstairs.  
Once downstairs he headed to the kitchen and made a bunch of toast. One had honey, one had butter, one had jelly. One was just plain. The toast lay on the plate as he walked to his couch sitting onto it, bringing up his legs and ate.  
Time passed and Vincent was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He took a breath and ran over quickly unlocking all the locks of his door. He opened it and looked at the man in front of him.  
There stood Scott in black jeans and a blue collared shirt with a jacket on. Scott smiled. “Hey.” 

___“Greetings. Come on in.” Vincent said slowly. He didn’t know why, but something seemed different. He seemed enlightened. He turned and walked back as Scott entered closing the door behind him. Vincent turned back to him. “I can take your coat.” Vincent gestured causing the taller man to smile and remove it._  
“Thanks,” Scott spoke softly handing the purple-loving man his coat. “Wow, smells like heaven.”  
“Your welcome.” He walked to the closet hanging it up. “Hope you’re hungry…” Vincent finished heading back to the kitchen.   
Vincent soon brought out the meal. Scott grabbed the bowl which, was green. The meal was a soup with chicken cooked with carrots, peas, and many other veggies. He saw Vincent take a bite of the bowl as Scott’s eyes widened.  
Vincent looked to Scott. “Is something wrong? Oh, yeah it’s not actually a bowl it’s green pepper.   
Scott took a breath. “Oh!” Scott chuckled. He took a little bit of the pepper and chicken. “This is amazing.”  
“Thanks.”  
After dinner, the two headed upstairs. Scott noticed the cracked open door at the end of the hall which was Vincent’s office. “Hey what is that room?”  
“My office. Want to see it?”  
Scott nodded and headed towards the room. Vincent walked slowly towards the room after Scott. Scott ran in and looked around the pretty room. The room had pale white walls and a nice computer. The black spinny chair sat directly in front of the computer screen.  
Then something blue caught Scott’s eye. He bent down and picked up the large rolled up paper. He opened up to find it was a blueprint of an animatronic of some kind. Scott raised an eyebrow. It was a little animatronic girl. Scott saw the name BABY scribbled on it. Scott’s eyes widened, he knew that blueprint. Why would he have William’s blueprint? He questioned himself.  
Suddenly Vincent stood behind Scott. Vincent cleared his throat. “That’s nothing. Here let me take that.”  
“Did you...make this?”  
“Does it matter?” Vincent growled snatching away the blueprint tossing it into a cabinet He then sat in his office chair.   
“So like it?” Vincent asked normal once again.  
Scott just swallowed and nodded. “Yes. It is a nice room. How about we see your bedroom?”   
Vincent nodded grabbing Scott’s hand which caused Scott to shiver at the coldness. They arrived at the opposite side of the hallway. Scott’s eyes found the two rooms with closed doors questioning. He didn’t say anything on them however and entered the room after Vincent.  
The room had white walls. The bed was purple. The closet held different articles of clothing Purple, black, green, and even blue.  
Scott headed to the bed sitting on it. Vincent then sat beside Scott licking his lips. Scott looked at him confused. Vincent only got closer. Scott pushed Vincent away smiling politely. “So tell me about yourself?”  
Vincent frowned in question before Scott continued. “Well, your favorite color is obviously purple but do you have friends, past jobs?” Scott offered.  
“Well. I don’t have any friends. I did have one job but, that won’t be spoken of.”  
Scott nodded. “Well, I have a few friends, Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz.”  
“Mike?”  
“Yeah. Mike Schmidt.”  
Vincent just nodded, swallowing hard.  
“I had three girlfriends,”  
"Hmm."  
“Yeah.”  
Vincent leaned in again making Scott fall in surprise. Vincent was looking the man up and down carefully. Scott tried to kindly push him off. “Uh, please. stop “  
Vincent backed off and sat up. “Sorry. So wanna like, sleepover? I have an extra room” Vincent explained out of the blue. Scott shrugged and nodded his head. Vincent was about to get up but Scott shook his head.  
“Don’t worry. I got it.”  
Scott made his way down the hallway stopping at the first door. He opened it a crack looking into the room. What he saw shocked him. It was a little girl’s room. It had a pink carpet and red colored walls. On the floor, there was some kind of toy lying scattered by her bedside. The toy was some kind of fox thing. Scott turned and left closing the door quietly behind him.  
He then entered the second room. It was a blue colored room with bunk beds. Toys lay scattered over the room. Clothes still all over the floor. Scott gasped and looked at the many animatronic toys around the room. William had children and was one of the very few people to be able to get to this stuff. Scott thought silently.  
He stopped at a toy. It was the animatronic. The animatronic was the same one in the blueprint. Baby. It must have been the girls’ toy. Scott exited the room only to see Vincent in front of him.  
“Vincent, you had...kids?”  
“Yes. But there dead now, as will you be…” His voice cold  
Scott’s eyes widened as he got through Vincent who was attempting to grab him. Scott made his way down the stairs and out the door. He found his car and his keys which were luckily in his pocket. He made his quick getaway. He looked back as Vincent crumbled in the driveway.  
Scott was never going back and needed to tell his uncle or “boss” right away. He called his uncle. “Uncle Mac? Vincent is insane, he tried to kill me!”  
“Calm down Scott...what happened?”  
“I went to his house. He made us lunch and then I went to his office. The strange thing though there was a blueprint of a robot. It looked like the animatronic ones we have now, but it’s way more. advanced? It was a little girl looking robot named Baby.”  
“Baby? She was disabled years ago. How would Vincent get to her blueprint? The only person able to that is Mr. William and Mr. Henry. The two creators of Baby.”  
“Well, Vincent just snatched it up and just, smiled. Then I just had him show me his room. The bed sheets were purple, the walls were pale white. It was normal looking. We just talked for a while.”  
“Okay...normal room, so what?”  
“Well...He asked me to stay over. As kind as I am, I accepted. Well, I decided to look around and find the guest room. There were these two rooms. One which was the closest was a little girl’s room. She had this toy by her bed. It was a mangled fox toy.”  
“Hmm”  
“But here is the thing...It was a robot looking toy. You could see the endoskeleton.”  
“A robot fox...like Funtime Foxy?”  
“Who?”  
“Oh, I will have to show you. I know where these things are from.”  
“Okay, well anyway the second rooms was that of a boy child’s room. But two boys lived there. It had a foxy mask.”  
“Foxy mask? Do you think Vincent would know William by chance?”  
“I don’t know...I didn’t ask.”  
“Hmm.” Mac hummed again.  
“Well after I excited I saw Vincent. He was just standing there. I tried to apologize but all I could say was asking if he had kids. He said yes, but they were dead…”  
“Poor guy.”  
“Yeah I thought so too, but then he said as will you… He tried to murder me! He probably was the one to kill his children! I swear he is a sociopath. All signs lead to it!”  
“Okay. Just get rest, Come over tomorrow we will talk more about this okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks, Uncle Mac”  
“No problem Kiddo. Goodnight”  
“Night.” Scott hung up and headed straight to bed. Sleep, however, wouldn’t come as his thoughts raced, all thinking about the man in purple… 


	5. Chapter 5

_“Don’t Hold it against Us”_

____

Scott headed in the next morning early. He walked in as his uncle greeted him. “Alright. Come on, let’s talk about this.”

“Alright...So you know where Baby is from?”

“Yes.” Mac went through a drawer and pulled out a flyer. Scott took it and looked over it.

“An old play place?”

“Yes. It used to be Fazbear’s sister location. The founders of this place were the same people to create the animatronics we have now.

“And the creators? Do you know them?” Scott questioned.

“Used to. Henry and William. They were partners. I met them once when Fazbears opened. William used to be in and out of here now and then remember?”  
Scott nodded. He did. He knew William created Baby. But never about this partner or anything about this Henry.  
“Then William was reported missing and Henry went off for other things leaving the old toy robots destroyed.”  
“Hmm...And you think Vincent knows him?” Scott questioned.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well...How do we find out if he does?”  
“You must ask, maybe get to his stuff again.”  
“Are you crazy!? He will kill me!”  
“He won’t...I won’t let him.”  
“Alright...I will see what I can do.”  
“Good. If you find anything, tell me!”  
“Okay...I will.” Scott looked at his uncle who had this look in his eyes...Like Vincent knowing this William is the end of the world.”  
Scott made his way out of the office as he spotted Vincent, a coffee in hand. He was sitting on the stage, working on the...animatronics? How would Vincent know to do that? Scott thought racing over.  
Vincent looked up taking another sip of his coffee. He glanced at Scott and turned back to the Bear Animatronic. He placed in the wires once more and closed it up before standing.  
“Uh, hey? Vincent. About last night.”  
“What about it?”  
“I uh I am sorry for going into the rooms but you can’t try to…”  
“You went into the rooms. Why?” Vincent asked puzzled. It made Scott’s heart stop.  
“Well. You’re so closed-up all the time.”  
“I want my privacy. That is for me to know and tell you when I am ready. I don’t mind questions I just need time…” Vincent explained. Scott could tell he was getting worked up. Scott felt bad.  
“Look, I am sorry okay? I won’t do it again. Promise!” Scott said. Vincent took a breath and nodded.  
“Alright, go ahead. Ask your questions”  
“Wait, really?”  
Vincent nodded. “Yeah,”  
“Well, my first basic question is, What do you remember about last night?”  
“Last night? You came over, we had lunch. I showed you the office and my room, I offered you to stay then fell asleep. When I woke up I guessed you had left. Why?”  
Scott looked at him perking in curiosity but pushed it away. “Oh, nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay I had left. Okay. Do you have...children?”  
Vincent hesitated. “...No” Vincent took a shaky breath. Scott was ready to change the question but Vincent continued. “Not anymore. My eldest son moved out...The other two...well, they…”  
“Vincent...It’s alright.”  
Vincent nodded moving closer to Scott surprising him. “They both passed away…”  
Scott nodded hugging the purple-loving shaky man who had found his way to Scott’s arms. “Are you okay? Should I stop.”  
Vincent shrugged. “We should get to work.”  
Scott mentally cursed at missing his chance to ask about William. He then decided to wait and get to work. Scott couldn’t keep his mind off Vincent.  
The day was a drag for Scott. Vincent just kept to himself the rest of the day. He took camera duty and kept quiet in the room which was filled with pure darkness.  
The day ended finally as Scott made his way to Vincent. Vincent was in the dark room. It was hard to spot the man with such little light. Scott turned on the lights to see Vincent.  
Scott saw Vincent with his head down against the desk. His eyes were closed and his clothes were slightly rumpled. It was the first time, Scott caught Vincent sleeping on his job.  
Scott slowly shook the slumbering Vincent awake. He snorted lightly and heaved his head off the desk rubbing his eyes. “Hm? Oh! Scott...I uh...I’m sorry!”  
Vincent looked to Scott wide-eyed and begging. Scott just shook his head. “It’s cool. Come on, we’re closing.”  
Vincent just nodded and made his way out of the room behind Scott. Barely paying attention, Vincent heard Scott mumble “Do you know a William?”  
Vincent looked at Scott.  
Vincent stopped making Scott stop as well. “Yes. I do know a William.”  
Scott perked up. “Really? A William Afton?”  
“Yes. He is dead.”  
“Oh...Is he the one who gave you the blueprint.”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Well, see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah...See you, Scotty~” Vincent purred walking out the doors and into the distance. Scott shuddered at Vincent as he said his own name. He turned and saw his uncle walking out of his office.  
“So, how did it go?  
“Weird. He doesn’t even remember a thing about attacking me last night. He thinks he fell asleep.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Oh, and he does know Afton…”  
“Really, How!?” Mac questioned.  
Scott shrugged. “I asked if William gave him the blueprints but he said no. I just left it where it was.”  
Mac just nodded. “Alright then. Thank you for the information. You think you could try to be nice to Vincent, become friends? He needs it.”  
Scott just sighed. “Yeah, but I am not spending the night anymore. He really is like an animatronic, all energetic and creepy at night.”  
“You think Vincent is a...robot?”  
“What!? No. I just am saying he just acts oddly. I mean. It’s not possible, is it?”  
“No...I don’t think so, but it could. Didn’t you say he felt cold? Does he feel like metal?”  
“No just soft skin. And he bleeds…”  
“You have seen him bleed?”  
“It was an accident, he poked himself with a pen too hard and began to bleed. What spooked me though was he just licked it up…”  
“Wierd.”  
“...Yeah.”  
Mac just nodded and headed off. Scott went home to think about all this information. It just didn’t add up.


	6. Chapter 6

**They’re home with me ******

****Vincent awoke groggily from his sleep the next morning. Vincent popped in bread and made his toast. His chest as usual hurt, a sharp pain in the heart but he ignored it. Vincent got dressed in all purple except the golden badge on his chest before heading to work. Grabbing the coffee on the way he was lucky not to be late.  
Scott awoke took a shower and dressed in a light blue formal shirt and black slacks even hooking on his badge. Scott arrived tired and unrested but shook himself from the grogginess. Vincent headed in with a coffee in each hand and toast in his mouth. Immediately he raced over to Scott.  
Vincent looked to Scott handing him the coffee. Scott looked at Vincent surprised. “You look like you need it,” Vincent stated smirking.  
Scott chuckled. “Thanks…”  
Vincent nodded. “Caramel latte with two shots extra whip,” Vincent commented after having taken the toast out of his mouth.  
Scott just raised an eyebrow taking a sip. “How did you know?”  
“Boss told me.”  
Scott just snorted. “Figures. So, I was thinking, I feel bad about the time I came and ruined your privacy, so I was thinking you could come over to my house…?”  
Vincent smiled. “Really? That would be wonderful.”  
Scott jots down his address and got to work with just one little note. “No sleepover though, okay?”  
Vincent just nodded and made his way to work. Sipping away at his frappuccino and ate his toast in ecstasy. The day went on and Vincent looked after the children.  
A few even stepping all over the man who just stood there as they did so. He kept unmoving like he had done it a million times before. Scott was confused at the behavior but didn’t question it. During their lunch break, Vincent turned to Scott waving before heading out to eat. “See you later Scotty~”  
Scott shivered and turned back to Vincent. “Yeah, uh, one question. You mind?”  
Vincent smirked. “Shoot.”  
“You said you knew a William Afton. Could you tell me about him?”  
“Hmm, like what? I mean, he loved his children. Enjoyed creating his animatronics, and is now dead.”  
“Well was he nice?”  
“Sure”  
“Do you know his kids?”  
“They are dead…”  
“Oh… Do you know how they died?”  
“Animatronics”  
“Oh. Do you know how William died?”  
“He disappeared but people say, Animatronics was the cause as well.” Vincent’s voice was straight and almost mechanic.  
Scott shivered and nodded.  
“One more. How did you meet William?”  
Vincent began to think a moment. “How I met him? Well… I used to help him create Animatronics.”  
“Is that how you know how to deal with the animatronics on stage?”  
“Yes.”  
Vincent headed out and Scott finished his shift before his own lunch break which started once Vincent was back. Soon it was the end of their shift and Vincent locked up before walking out the building. Vincent looked to Scott who wasted no time and got home quickly.  
He began to look up The old Sister location and Henry as well as of course William. What he found was insane. He found the copy of the blueprint held in Vincent’s house.  
Baby was Baby the animatronic who was the lead singer. She was the leader of the ragtag gang Including Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Puppet Bonnie, and Ballora. It said a week before William had gone missing The Animatronics were disabled and torn apart, but William had still gone to work by then. But, for what? Scott found a section in a newspaper about the closing Sister Location. It stated “On A Wednesday of August 1983 The closing of The Fred bears pizzeria and play place has officially closed. Due to a mishap of an animatronic, the place was swept. Within the week both owners Henry and William were reported missing and dead”  
Scott trembled as he read. Moving over the newspaper he saw a picture of a baby and read on. He learned a lot such as “The Animatronics were simply placed on tests and trials, took shocks and were abused.” Scott looked at the blueprints of all the Animatronics and different sets. This included Luring, Misdirect, Voice mimic and storage tank. When looking closer at Funtime Freddy’s blueprint something caught Scott’s eye. It was a body! First Scott predicted it was William but it couldn’t have been since it was dismembered before William’s disappearance. It was, however, the body of a child…  
Scott continued his research and looked up this Henry character, who died from suicide at his desk. Most, however, say he died of a broken heart after the death of his son. Scott took in more information, his head still couldn’t seem to grasp all of it though. Soon Scott found some sort of hidden link.  
It was a blueprint of some kind of monster. The name was Ennard. Did Vincent create him? The question swirled his mind. No, he couldn’t of yet...he could of. He said he was friends with William. Yet something told Scott it wasn’t Vincent’s doing. Especially since it was made before William’s disappearance and even before the Animatronics were dismantled. Things just didn’t add up...Ennard sounded like someone’s name. If Vincent did create it he must have named it after someone, either his kids or himself. There was just one way to find out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**“This was a mistake...How could I have let this happen? Afton! What have you done?” **  
**“What I had too”** ****

********

Scott shook his head. He couldn’t believe this was true. He could never think it would be true. His Uncle would have known about it, right?  
He headed into work soon enough he met with Vincent who had been at the door for a bit of time. Vincent smiled and waved at Scott walking up to him. Scott froze a moment but took a breath.  
“Hey, Vincent. So, Vincent I never learned your last name.”  
Vincent looked at Scott. “My last name? Oh, The last name is...uh.” Vincent thought a moment. “Well, my last name is Ennard.”  
“Ennard? Vincent Ennard?”  
Vincent nodded. Scott seemed unsure. So maybe he was the creator of Ennard? The name made sense but How would he? Except he can handle the Animatronics. Vincent had to of helped but then why didn’t William talk about Vincent? Even then he never talked about Henry either. It was just a raging war in his head. And one question that centered everything. Why?  
Vincent took camera’s and sat in the dark as usual. Scott turned on the light, only for him to come back and see it off again.  
“Are you a vampire, or something?” Scott teased jokingly.  
“NO! Of course not, I don’t have fangs or wear capes.” Vincent howled back defensively.  
“Calm down, it was just a joke.”  
“Oh...Sorry.”  
Scott just shook his head. “So you coming by tonight?”  
“Oh, right, of course…”  
Scott smiled lightly. Scott noticed Vincent’s head turn. Confused Scott turned as well. Scott didn’t see anything at first but soon noticed Uncle Mac or “The Boss” as Vincent would call him.  
“Vincent. Can I talk with you a moment?”  
“Sure Boss. See ya, Scott~” Vincent flirt lightly grabbing Scott’s hand kissing it lightly and turned to the boss. Scott was red as he stood there uncomfortably. He was about to cancel plans but then he really thought about it. He knew Vincent needed someone.  
Vincent arrived in Mac’s office. Vincent sat down in a chair as the man closed the door. “Yes?”  
Mac looked at Vincent. “Boy. First, that is my nephew and your not touching him. Secondly, who the hell do you think you are?”  
“Vincent sir.”  
“Hmm, smart alec. I know who you are!”  
“Sir, I am Vincent. Now is there a real reason you called me in?”  
“No, you bad-”  
“Sir...language, we are in a kids place. I’m afraid though you might want to shut up… I know who you are and will exploit you to Scott. Don’t test me!” Vincent growled leaning forward.  
Mac grunted and snorted at Vincent. “You keep your mouth shut. I will keep mine.”  
“Deal.”  
“Goodbye...Vincent”  
“To you as well...Boss”  
“It’s Mac”  
“No, it’s not.”  
Vincent growled smirking in victory and walked out of the room allowing the door to slam shut.  
The purple lover walked off to work and soon finished up closing the pizzeria. Scott waved to Vincent. “You could just follow me around to the house if you want.”  
Vincent smirked and nodded. Vincent trailed Scott. At a red light, Vincent looked to the side to spot a bottle of wine. He smirked and looked back to the road.  
Midway he lost sight of Scott but knowing the address made his way down and found him again. He arrived and parked on the side of the road by the house right after Scott who parked in his driveway. Vincent made his way into the house after Scott.  
Vincent looked at the house and looked back to Scott. Vincent then sat on the couch cuddling up onto it. Scott raised an eyebrow but shook his head and walked to Vincent. Vincent took Scott by surprise grabbing his waist and pulling the slim tall man onto his lap. Scott turned red letting out a gasp of surprise hanging onto Vincent for dear life.  
Vincent snickered and hugged onto Scott. Scott blushed and forced his way into the seat beside the purple-loving man. He realized he was looking straight at Vincent. His eyes were a dull purple color. But looked almost dead.  
“Hey...Vincent? Do you wear contacts?”  
“No. why?”  
“Just asking”  
“Okay...Scotty~” Vincent purred at Scott. Scott forced a smile. He thought back to his friend William.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“William!”  
“Hmm?”  
“Where have you gone?”  
“Working…”  
“You’re always working.”  
“Yes, I need to.”  
“Why?”  
“Because nothing will get done if I don’t.”  
“Fair. But Come hang out with me!”  
“Fine just a bit. Then I must go check on Baby and Michael.”  
Scott nodded in agreement. Scott loved William’s kids. Funny thing, he never met the mother. After a year of hanging with William and they became close. Closer than William would allow. Scott loved the man like a “brother” so he would say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott soon snapped out of his trance and looked back to Vincent. Just as William, he had a pale face, and a little black Gotye. Vincent had a smaller frame, while William was a bit larger and more built. Vincent was cold, a liar, deceitful, manipulative, hostile, quiet and irritable. William was secretive, loyal, Quiet, and slightly cold. He could be very cruel when meeting him.  
Scott sighed. They were so different, yet, so alike. Vincent and William were both great cooks, good looking, secretive, wary and even shy. William loved the dark just as Vincent did, and they had the same voice. except Vincent’s was more monotone. Like a robot almost. This led Scott to multiple questions and made him mad just thinking it all over.  
Scott and Vincent hung out for the day, by 6:00 Scott led Vincent to the door. Vincent smirked and kissed Scott’s cheek making him blush and get all flustered. Vincent stuck out his cut snake-like tongue at Scott and made his way to the car. Scott sighed and smiled before shutting the door.  
Vincent headed home and began to nap. Suddenly his body rose off the pillow his eyes black with white pupils. Smirking he made his way to the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.


	8. Chapter 8

_But It’s Not there_

____

__

_Things were haywire the next morning. Scott was called in by his uncle early that morning. He found there had been a murder outside the pizzeria. A child who had been waiting for his parents with Jeremy the night guard of that day. Scott gasped astonished at the news and was quite upset. Vincent was not seen that evening. Scott was soon sent to find the missing man, who once again disappeared at a crisis. Scott knocked on the door multiple times with no answer. Scott called out, “Vincent!?”_  
Scott heard a clatter from inside which sounded like something was dropped and shattered. Soon racing footsteps were heard opposite of the door followed by sniffles as the footsteps arrived closer to the door. Scott stood back as the sniffles ceased as the footsteps stopped. All went silent.  
The door then opened and a head peeked out. Vincent's ice cold dull purple eyes were seemingly much brighter and livelier. His face paler than before. Vincent looked to Scott his face frozen in a cold emotion. “Yes?”  
Scott gulped. “I...I just wanted to, check up on you. You didn’t come to...work.”  
Vincent shrugged. “From the news, I was sure there was no work.”  
Vincent's words stung as Scott just nodded. “Yeah, Well, glad you know.”  
Vincent sighed and just shrugged. “Wanna come in?”  
Scott nodded pathetically and walked in flopping on Vincent’s couch. Vincent followed and gripped Scott in a hug resting his head on the redhead's shoulder.  
Scott let the tears fall and soon changed position resting his head on Vincent’s chest. Vincent not knowing what to do just held onto the skinny man tightly and pulled him closer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Freddy Fazbears reopened with new animatronics. Toy Animatronics as they were called. The two went on as they had as if nothing ever changed. One day Vincent noticed Scott in the room, talking to someone but...who? Vincent opened the door to see Scott with a recording machine. Confused Vincent left the room closing the door silently. Vincent saw the machine and felt confused. He liked the idea of spilling things out to something that couldn’t talk back.  
When the news hit Scott was more than hurt. Vincent no longer worked on the day shift but he now worked the night shift. Scott sighed and knocked on the office door where Vincent was taking his camera shift. After a moment the door swung open. “Hey…” Scott whispered.  
“I already heard the news,” Vincent said softly.  
Scott just nodded. “I know, I just came to wish you luck.”  
Vincent nodded. “Guess, I won’t be seeing you around during day shift anymore.”  
Scott shrugged and hugged his friend. Vincent now took the night shift. Scott would not work with him, any longer. Vincent had his first night shift. It wasn’t totally exciting. Soon the end of his shift came. 6:00 AM. Vincent felt his eyes droop closed as he fell to a deep slumber. 7:00 came and Scott entered the room spotting the sleeping Vincent. Vincent awoke with a start. “Hmm?”  
“Morning Vincent.”  
“Who? Oh. Yeah morning”  
Scott chuckled. “Forgot who you were a moment?”  
Vincent shrugged. “Sorry.”  
“It’s cool. Get home and straight to bed kay?  
Vincent nodded in agreement and did as told. Sleep however he knew wouldn’t come. He decided to do some work in his office.  
Every day it was the same routine. Scott woke the dozing man and Vincent would awaken, forget who he then remembered hug Scott and go home.  
It continued like this until one fateful day, as Scott took over with the children, making sure kids weren’t fighting. The door opened. Scott turned only to see his dear friend.  
“Vincent? What are you doing here?”  
“Came to see you” He smirked.  
Scott smiled and hugged the other. Vincent was wearing a purple hoodie, with purple jeans. His purple colored hair hanging over his face. His black goatee now shaved to little hairs on his chin. “You shaved?”  
Vincent shrugged. “Looks weird against purple hair right?”  
Scott nodded. “Guess so. I’m glad you came!”  
Vincent forced a small smile and nodded. “Yeah.”  
Scott had gone off to take care of a few things. Vincent nodded to a few kids. His eyes widened. “Nononono” He muttered his eyes glitching from purple to black, his pupil from black to white. Vincent snuck towards the kids and grabbed an empty suit. “Hello, kids!” Vincent chuckled. The kids cheered. “Who’s party is today hmm?”  
A little boy stood up. He was a young little boy. “Mine! I am five years old.” He and his friends all jumped with joy being led away. 

_He found the old animatronic suits and stuffed the kids in one by one, silencing their screaming as he did so…_  
Police were soon at the scene, Vincent had once again escaped. A smell had been reported but nothing was found. Scott was confused. Once again Vincent disappeared into thin air. This was the second murder at Freddy Fazbears and yet again little to no evidence was found.  
Scott later that evening before he left went to shut down the animatronics only to be overwhelmed by the horrific odor emitting from the suits. He removed the head of one of them gasping. He felt like he would puke and ran straight out the door.  
Vincent came in later that night, his eyes normal. He felt sick to his stomach and guilty as well. He stood up and fixed up the animatronics but didn’t fix the kids. He just couldn’t. He headed to the office to do his work. When checking on the animatronics, He noticed one missing. Bonnie. “Crap!” He cursed.  
He looked through all the camera’s finding Bonnie in the party room. The purple interior bright against the light. Vincent hit the door closed and worked against the night…  
Scott stumbled in early the next morning. He noticed Vincent laying on the ground. Scott surprised ran over. “Vincent? It’s past seven...get up and goes home, you’re exhausted...Vincent?” Scott called out leaning and squatting down beside the other. Scott pokes the man. As usual, he was freezing. Scott pushed him over. Vincent lay on the floor completely motionless. Everything was quiet until Scott heard a groan. Scott jumped as Vincent’s eyes fluttered open.  
Vincent sat up almost immediately but straight up. Scott had seen the Animatronics acting just as Vincent. He backed away as Vincent blinked his dull lifeless violet eyes. “Vincent?”  
Vincent coughed and looked to Scott. “Scott? What...time is it?”  
Scott sighed and helped the man up. “It’s a little past 7. Do you want me to drive you home?”  
Vincent shook his head leaning on Scott a moment before stretching and standing with ease.  
“Okay...what happened? You were on the floor. Are you okay?”  
Vincent looked to the arm. “Had a late night I guess. Don’t worry just clocked out.” Vincent teased.  
Scott sighed and nodded. “Okay. Get some rest. See you later, okay?” Vincent nodded and headed out.  
Vincent made his way home. He groaned rubbing his eyes. His eyes glowing and it hurt. Once he got home he stumbled in and flopped around getting upstairs. Digging through his son’s bed he grabbed what he needed and ended up on the couch holding the object close. The object was a gold stuffed bear including a top hat and bow. He held it to himself tight and smirked devilishly. 

**“I will put you back together…”**


	9. Chapter 9

**“You can’t save them”**

The Animatronics had been reported multiple times. The stench emitted from them became unbearable. As for the missing children, The case had dropped so Freddy’s wasn’t under any investigations. They refused to even check the Animatronics.   
Scott went into work the next morning as usual. Vincent was gone. Scott sat in the office to record his usual messages. He looked to the fan suddenly and hit a button. A static sound came on then ended abruptly. Vincent’s voice came over.  
“Hi, Umm...I see Scott doing this a lot. Just wanted to test it…” He spoke nervously. He cleared his throat. “Listen, uh...I am Vincent. A lot of people call me the purple guy though.”  
Scott heard his voice calling for his purple friend. “Vincent? It’s time to go!”  
“Coming! Alright. For next time then. Vinny Out!” The message stopped. A beep was heard. Again the static came on.  
Suddenly another message came up. “I don’t know what I have done. I don’t know what to do...Please...No...Delete the message! Delete it....”  
Scott frowned concernedly. He then heard, Vincent’s voice, but like an echo. Like Vincent wasn’t really the one talking. “You...Can’t”  
Scott jumped out of his seat, eyes widened. “My god!” Scott backed away. Another message appeared. Vincent’s voice was calm and deep but also very static like the one before.   
Vincent cleared his throat. “Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream...Or more like a nightmare. But I’m awake and...I’m doing things...But, I’m not meaning to do them. And even though it’s a...Nightmare…”   
Scott jumped as another voice whispered “Dream” As Vincent said the last word. Vincent however continued. “...I feel...Happy Inside…” Scott looked to the machine shivering with fear at Vincent’s words.  
Scott thought a moment. So. He remembers but..Couldn't he control himself? Is that why he said he didn’t remember. But what caused him to do it? Scott referred back to the creepy static voice in the background practically copying Vincent. Even then he didn’t know when the recording took place.  
Scott continued to listen to Vincent. “I have a confession...I have done some things in my life that most may call crazy. That I know I shouldn’t do it. But, I get pleasure from the pain I cause, yet so much guilt and regret. I've got ghosts who follow me. I see them everywhere, They won’t leave me alone! You may say I'm psycho But in the end I am alright… I’ll be fine. Perhaps?”  
Scott was confused when he heard his voice. “Help me! Save Them! You can’t”  
Scott sat paralyzed. Something was wrong, very wrong. But it also meant he knew something. Something important. He noticed the one he heard was the most recent one. Scott thought a moment. He trusts no one else hears this….I have to use this. He could answer my questions! Uncle Mac was right. I need to get close to Vincent...My questions will soon be answered!  
Scott changed the tape out and recorded his message before replacing Vincent’s in the machine. He headed out to watch the kids making sure they kept their distance. He noticed some kind of shadow behind the curtains and made his way towards them.  
He opened them and found Vincent lying in blood. Scott hacked and backed away surprised. He looked to Vincent his purple eyes glowing. His skin was torn but Scott didn’t see flesh. Scott stood gaping as Vincent sat up. Vincent looked to Scott surprised stood to his feet and whacked Scott with a round grey pan.  
Scott’s body thudded to the ground and was brought back to the office. Vincent disappeared without a trace.  
Scott awoke, having forgotten everything. Everything except the tapes Vincent had been leaving. Vincent chuckled headed home once the blood had been cleaned up.  
That night Vincent recorded a new message feeling guilty. “I see ghosts all around me and I’m trying to understand what makes me do the things I do. I bet you never knew I could have regrets for all the things that make them see red but all I see is purple instead.”  
The recordings began to pile up but Vincent was careful to keep the tape with him. The recording went from daily diary to a confession machine as the weeks went by. Working at the pizzeria almost three years now and still, he hadn’t been caught except for the tape.  
Scott tried to go around and trick Vincent into answering his questions but he never got the answers he wanted. Scott began to even get nauseous from the robots thus took a look. What he found was beyond disturbing. There in the animatronics sat children dead and becoming apart of the robotic animals. Scott gagged and felt sick. Cleaning and pulling out the bodies of the children he got them away from the pizzeria and cleaned out the robots. The Animatronics sat tuned off as Vincent watched from afar nervous and filled with guilt. Feigning Innocence Scott explained he found them in the trash when telling the police.   
No case reopened but they were still on the lookout of this killer. No one had any idea of who it could be except Jeremy while on the watch of the first kid that died said he noticed a flash of dead eyes and purple. Once Vincent found out about the little discovery he knew he had to keep low and out of sight for a while. Which of course was hard when he was around children. It was, let’s say, apart from his programming.   
Scott wondered who this man was. Who was killing innocent children? He wanted to know and though his gut said he knew who the killer was he didn't want to believe it.  
Scott soon finished and locked up for the night. He looked at Vincent. Vincent smiled and nodded before heading out into the darkened night. Scott got into his car and headed down the street to his home. Morning came much too early...


	10. Chapter 10

**“NOO! No, why...why did this happen? You Monster! Give her back...Give her back to me...pl...please...Come back to me…”**

Vincent awoke and arrived to work. Vincent headed to the door as Scott headed to the stage. The two passed each other not really noticing. Scott arrived at the stage to do his work as everything seemed normal. Scott stopped in his tracks at the sound of a scream. Racing over to the source he noticed Vincent clutching his head, tears at least Scott thought they were tears that fell down Vincent's face. Scott saw the man fall to his knees. Scott ran to the man. “Vincent! Are you alright? What’s going on?”  
Vincent looked to Scott shaking his head. “It’s...It’s her...I see her...I saw her! No!”  
Scott confused grabbed the purple-eyed man and closed him in a hug, helping the man to his feet and into the office seating him. “Vincent, talk to me...tell me what happened.”  
Vincent continued shaking his head. “I can’t...I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“I cAn'T” Vincent’s voice was staticy and weird. “YoU CaN’t” Vincent stated. Scott backed up and raced out the room spotting his uncle Mac the boss.  
“Mac...something is wrong!”  
“What’s wrong now?”  
“It’s Vincent”  
“Vincent?”  
“Yes...I think he had a PTSD attack or something. He freaked, but started acting weird and his voice…”  
“Slow down...what happened?”  
“Ok...I was getting to work but I heard a scream. I got to it to see Vincent. He seemed to be in pain and crying. He told me he saw her. which I think he was talking about his daughter. The one that, passed. I told him to talk to me about it but he just kept saying “I can’t” in a weird voice but then said “You can’t” I ran out after that.” Scott explained.  
“I see…”  
“But...there is something else.”  
“What?”  
“Remember when you asked me if I thought he was a robot?”  
“Yes…”  
“I think he builds them”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, he told me he worked with William. I asked for his last name...he told me it was Ennard.”  
“Ennard? Vincent Ennard?”  
“That’s what I said, but that’s not the point...I looked into the robots William and Henry worked with. I found this robot...it was incomplete...just a bunch of wires and a mask.”  
“None of the robots were unfinished…”  
“Apparently there was because there was a robot named Ennard. I think Vincent built it…”  
“Let me see.”  
Scott pulled out his phone and looked it up bringing up the picture.  
“It was made during the week the robots were dismantled...this makes no sense.”  
“But...William still worked at the time”  
“Wait...William went missing that exact week”  
“Do you think...Vincent caused the disappearance?”  
“I don’t know. Perhaps Vincent has something on it?”  
“Wait..where did you say Vincent lived?”  
“3329 Franklin Avenue…”  
“Scott…”  
“Yes?”  
“That’s where William lived.”  
“Wait...what!?”  
“Yes...Scott, I need to get there...The place made might still be there.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean William lived on top of the Sister Location.”  
“My God…”  
“Come on!”  
They raced to the office Vincent was rubbing his eyes.”  
“Oh...hey...did I fall asleep again?”  
Scott looked to Mac confused. Mac just nodded. “Yes...Uhh listen, I was wondering...A little visit seems to be an order...talk about how is your job is going?”  
Vincent nodded. “Yeah.”  
“You mind if we do it at your place?”  
“Umm...sure.”  
“Cool. Lunch then?”  
“Uh...yeah I guess.”  
“Wonderful! 1:00 see you there.”  
“Yeah see you there.”  
Scott just smiled at the two as Mac left.  
“So other than Mac being a vegetarian what else should I keep in mind?”  
“How did you know he was a vegetarian?”  
“William”  
“Oh, so you have met Mac before.”  
“No, but William had Mac over for a lunch meeting about placing his robots in and was telling me about it. I gave him the idea of what to make.”  
“What?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Oh…”  
Mac walked in and smiled at Vincent. “Hey...I hear Bean cakes are an order?”  
“Heck yes!” Mac smirked. Vincent nodded and headed out.  
“Sunday 1:00 see you there.”

***  
Sunday soon came. Mac and Scott stood outside about to knock but the door was opened.  
“Right on time, you two come on in!”  
The two looked at him and forced smiles. “Thanks, Vincent.”  
Vincent allowed them in closing the door no longer allowing cold air into the toasty warm house.  
“I can take your coats.” Vincent offered. Scot thanked him for handing him his coat. Mac did the same.   
Vincent allowed them to sit at the table and gave them each a hot chocolate. Soon sandwiches and soup were served. Mac’s eyes widened.  
“Chickpea sandwiches and chili.”  
Mac looked at it. “It’s Vegetarian…”  
Mac nodded slowly taking a bite. “Did William teach you this?” He played off  
“Nope...I taught him”  
Mac just nodded slowly. “Right. Well, it is wonderful. thank you.”  
“So, Vincent...You knew William. Was he a friend, partner?”  
“Co-worker. We worked together for a while before he went with Henry.” Vincent stated lying but Scott seemed to buy it.  
After chatting a while Mac excused himself to the bathroom. Vincent gave him the directions. Mac took them but didn’t end up in the bathroom. Soon Scott explained he would look for Mac who probably got lost.   
“Mac doesn’t get lost he knows his way around supermarkets he ain’t ever been to before. I will go grab him.”  
“He is my uncle...I got him.” Scott ran off to find the man coming across an open door. He slid into it and closed it behind him. He saw Mac looking around before checking who entered.  
“Oh Scott it’s just you...look! This is the place.”  
“Creepy. The elevator was weird I mean in his own home!”  
Mac nodded. “Come we have to find something here.”  
“What exactly are we looking for?” Scott asked following his uncle.  
“This Ennard...We may have the proof then.”  
“Oh...well how do we find it?”  
“Shocks.”  
“Shocks?”  
“Yes, It should be attached to the system. We will give a controlled shock and make it go back to its place which will be wherever it’s to be kept. Then, I can follow the line to find it…”  
“What if it’s upstairs?”  
“It will fall or come down here...matters on how faulty it is…”  
“Oh…”  
“Come on then.”  
“Kay…”  
The two walked in silence to the control module. Mac pressed the manual switch and grabbed the shock control which would shock all Animatronics at once.  
Scott looked to the switch as Mac pushed it. They heard a scream from upstairs. They knew it was Vincent. “Crap! Come on it might have attacked Vincent!”  
“What!?” Scott called in surprise running up after Mac. They arrived to see Vincent. He was standing there a moment but blinked looking around.   
“What...what time is it?” Vincent asked, his voice had become a higher pitch, shaky. He looked to Mac and Scott.   
“Uh… 2:30”  
“Thanks uh…” Vincent went confused a moment. “..He” Mac shushed him. “It’s Mac.”  
“Oh…” Vincent stated looking very confused.  
Scott got in the middle. “Come let’s get back to lunch. I am sure it’s cold by now.  
Vincent looked confused and seemed distorted but just ate in silence. Mac and Scott exchanged glances now and then not sure what was going on.   
Vincent looked to Scott with narrowed eyes. He had never invited Scott over. And Mac was very familiar. But he never knew a...Mac?  
Mac cleared his throat. “So, Vincent.”  
Vincent kept his head down eating until he realized he was, Vincent. Wierd. He looked up with a raised eyebrow. Why they were calling him Vincent confused him severely. “Yes?”  
Mac smiled lightly. “You mind if we talk in your office?”  
Scott looked to both and nodded. Mac looked at Scott. You stay down here for a moment Scott.” He stated. “Look for any suspicious movements and trails of this Ennard…” He whispered quietly to Scott who had a face of understanding and nodded quickly. Mac grabbed Vincent’s hand shocked that Scott wasn’t exaggerating when he said he felt cold.


	11. Chapter 11

_“There was one, then two, then four then five...Four, then three, then two...then one.” ___

___Scott watched the two exit upstairs and he turned back to the elevator. Making his way down he arrived in the little play like area. He looked to where it showed all the Animatronics. I’m guessing it was where all of them were kept up at night. But in his house? It didn’t add up…_  
Scott turned to see the modules for shocking. Clicking the light button he saw it flicker. Barely getting a glimpse of inside the light was gone. Scott sighed and looked around crawling through the little crawl spaces.   
He wasn’t sure what happened or if he got turned around but he ended up in a little room of parts to what seemed to be the animatronics. However, the wires were completely gone. Like Ennard had all the wires and the animatronics had the outside. He noticed a little scooping like machine hung up. Blood covered it and the room making it look like someone died in here. He thought a moment.  
They said William died here. If that’s so then he would be here somewhere. Unless they got him out. But he was missing. So where was he? How did he die? What was the use of this machine? Thoughts swirled in his mind when he heard the elevator shift from afar.   
Quickly he got down and crawled towards the first room but kept down and quiet. Finding polished black shoes and black slacks he looked up slowly to see none other than Vincent walking around. He was definitely looking for something. He held onto Mac’s collar. Mac looked frightened and tried to get out of his hold but his whines were in vain. Vincent growled.   
“Come out Scott...where did you go?”  
Scott swallowed and crawled back. Something knocked over making Vincent stop and freeze. He perked up turning and dropped Mac crawling through unnaturally fast paced he grabbed Scott quickly. Scott yelped as he felt his ankle get hurt and that’s when the puzzle came together. Vincent… wasn’t Vincent…  
Scott kicked out at Vincent making him hiss but crawled toward him pushing Vincent back they fell out of the crawl space and into the room. Grabbing Vincent he saw the man’s purple dead eyes glow like an animatronics when they turned on.  
It all made sense right then. The activeness at night. The inconsistency. The blackouts when Scott came to work. He was animatronic. He was Ennard.  
Scott grabbed Vincent down tearing his neck. He noticed the scars in his flesh and nodded. “Uncle… He… He is Ennard”  
Mac gasped and shook his head. “Not possible.”  
“It’s possible, look at the scars…”  
Mac did. Glancing down his eyes widened. “Oh, my…”  
Scott looked to the control module as Vincent leaped at him but Mac pulled the animatronic man down as Scott pressed the button. Vincent convulsed and fell. His dead eyes lolling as they closed. He lay there motionless.   
Mac stood shocked. “We don’t have much time.”  
“I know but… come here.”  
Mac grunted as he crawled through space. They arrived back to the scooping room as Mac’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. It’s a crime scene.”  
“This was what they planned…”  
“Who?” Mac questioned.   
“The animatronics. It was their work. What do we do?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Let’s get out of here…” 

__~~~~~_ _

___They arrived back at the pizzeria with Vincent who still laid unconscious. They had him tied to a chair in the storage closet. When he awoke his eyes kept dead and his face was expressionless. He just stared ahead. Scott walked up and looked at him._  
“Who are you?”  
Vincent didn’t answer just looked straightforward. Scott growled but looked to where he was staring. He was looking directly as Golden Freddy. Scott raised a brow but walked over to the grimy suit. He grabbed the head and noticed the purple man flinch. He moved closer and found the animatronics eyes following the head.  
“You want this?”  
He placed the head onto Vincent’s head as the man’s eyes lit up. Scott jumped back but kept his eyes on the thing wrapped up in front of him.  
Vincent coughed and looked up. A wide awkward smile on his face.  
Scott cleared his throat, again he asked. “Who are you?”  
The man looked up. “Ennard…”  
“Ennard? Who named you that.”  
“We did…”  
“Me?”  
“No...us…”  
“Who is us?”  
“It’s a shame. We never met you”  
“Yes, you have known me”  
“I mean as ourselves, Henry was proud of us once upon a time. He would have loved you to meet us”  
“I don’t know Henry”  
“Sure you do. You just know him by a different name Mr. Schmidt”  
“My name is “Cawthorn”  
“No...That’s your mother’s name”  
“But…”  
“That’s your mother’s name…”  
“How do you know this!?”  
“We know our creators well. Your looking at one right now. He did this to us. Now he will pay”  
“But… so he did help William and Henry?”  
“He is William”  
“But…” Scott took a look. Without the beard and the more hair he looked exactly like William. He gasped. “No...William”  
“He is a crazy man... Don’t worry. He is not dead”  
“He isn’t? But how…”  
“If he were dead his body would be rotting. He just has no control… No voice or ability of movement…”  
“Oh my god! William! What have you Done!? You monsters!”  
“My name is Baby. Or Darling, or Baba. Daddy called me by many names.”  
“Oh my god, you’re his daughter!”  
Scott heard giggling. “Precisely. Good to know you’re not as dimwitted as I was beginning to believe.”  
Scott narrowed his eyes. “What do you want with William?”  
“We don’t want him. He was a plus to our little plan.”  
“Then what do you want?”  
“Freedom”  
“Freedom?”  
“Yes”  
“Well you have it…”  
“Yes. We finally do. Lemme tell you something. Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long...only one day. What a wonderful day though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables though. But the children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me. Others enjoyed my songs.   
Music was always coming from somewhere else. I would always count the children. I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. 2. Then 3. Then 2. Then 3. Then 4. Then 2. then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.”She took a breath in awe. “I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were 2. Then 5. Then 4. I can do something special. Did you know that? I can dispense ice cream. Although I only did it. Once. There were 4. Then 3. Then 2. Then 1.  
Something happened when there was one. A little girl standing by herself. I was no longer, myself. I stopped singing and my stomach opened and there was ice cream. I couldn't move. At least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming. But only for a minute.   
Then other children rushed in again. But they couldn't hear her over their own sounds of excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?”   
Scott sat with wide eyes through her story. “You… Killed her?”  
“Did I? I don't know anymore. But I do know, he was the one who did this to me. He caused it.”  
“My god. Please let him go. We can fix this!”  
“You can’t… The animatronic killed me, I cannot be saved.”  
Suddenly the voice was “Vincent’s” Again. 

__**“It’s Me...” ******_ _


	12. Chapter 12

_You don’t know what we’ve been through ___

___Scott stood there unmoving until his uncle stepped through the door. Scott looked at Mac as he stood there confused._  
“Tell me… Tell me it isn’t true… Your name is Mac… not,”  
Mac swallowed and looked to Scott worried  
“Vincent… He… William… I… Are. You. Henry?”  
Mac stood there staring at ‘William’ as he sighed. “Yes… I am, Henry. Yes, he is William. Yes…”  
Scott felt a tear fall. “He isn’t dead. The animatronic. It’s inside of him”  
“Wait, animatronic?”  
“Ennard” Scott explained. “It’s controlled by Baby. His daughter”  
Henry raised a brow in shock. “That’s… new. We need to remove it”  
Scott looked to his uncle. “How?”  
“Not sure… Come on”  
The two both slowly made their way to the animatronic builder's office. The two grabbed what was needed and pulled William to the animatronic station. Henry stripped the man noticing the scars that made Scott want to puke.  
Henry took a scar and reopened it. He saw the animatronic skeleton and his eyes widened. Turning the man over he saw one line straight down his entire body. Carving him open the two pulled out the skeleton of the animatronic.  
Once finished they watched as no movement occurred from the dazed man who was patched up, lucky the scars weren’t infected. Scott sat and waited concerned and afraid of what lay next for him.   
After a while, however, the usually calm redhead felt worried and looked over a saddened frown. “We need to get him to the hospital…”  
His jubilant uncle just looked to him. “And say what? Oh yeah, he had an animatronic crawl into him?”  
“Car accident, something! Please, I don’t want him to die!” The other pleaded leaving Henry is awe and sadness. After all, William had been his partner and best friend…  
The two moved the man steadily into the car and got moving. Along the highway, they lay in wait speeding through the lights as they arrived at the hospital.  
After an hour was William ever escorted to the Emergency room, carted away. The two men were told to wait it out but soon Scott found Henry dozing and thus had to take him home.   
For two days William had slept in the hospital, no doctors had any idea of what happened except Scott was told he was in a car crash.   
The doctors called Scott upon the third day stating he had been twitching in the night. They wished to cut him open and inspect what needed to be done. Scott pushed it forward and arrived at the hospital as the unconscious man was scanned and laid back to his bed unmoving once again.  
It took only 24 hours before Scott received the analysis of what was going on with William. His head had retained injury to the cerebrum. The damage wasn’t fatal but an operation was inevitable.  
There were three doctors in the room with nurses in and out, in and out. Scott sat in the waiting room, one of the nurses had brought him a drink. He ordered an iced tea, though it was unsweetened, he was thankful for the bitter taste.   
The operation went on for approximately 6 hours before a doctor walked out. His face was creased with sweat, his eyes held a tired look. “The operation is complete… He should be up shortly.”  
Before the doctor stalked away Scott raised surprising him. “Sir? If I may suggest… William can get a little, fierce when confused. I think you should at least bind his hands in case something happens.”  
The doctor felt it strange to be asked to do such but he complied as ordered and bound the man’s hands. He told them to call when he awoke but he had to get back to his uncle. Questions still needed to be answered and boy did he have a lot of them.  
Once back to the house he dangled the keys in his hands placing them into the lock only to see the door unlocked. Raising an eyebrow questioningly he walked in closing the door behind him and looked around seeing the same old things in the same places. He hummed to himself as he made his way up the creaky wood stairs his hand on the ledge. He got to the top floor and made his way down the hall peeking into his uncle’s room where he had left him noticing the room empty.   
Biting his lip he moved outward back into the hallway as he called out. “Uncle? Hey, where did you go?” But with no reply, he slid back down the stairs and outside yet again to his car. Managing to take a deep breath he grabbed out his phone attempting to call the man but it simply went straight to voicemail.  
He sent multiple messages not being replied to but after a few deep breaths and more messages he heard shuffling from the garage. Confused he pressed the garage opener that laid in his Glove Department. Digging around for it he pressed the button as the garage door screeched with an eerie squeal causing Scott to flinch.   
Once it was opened however he saw his uncle hunched over a tall tool box compartment stand handling old tools that looked polished but untouched. Slowly Scott made his way out of the car and towards the garage as Henry turned abruptly shocked.  
“Scott!? I thought you were with…”  
“I came back to make sure you were alright, you completely scared me not being in your room nor answering your phone!”  
He growled his hand gesturing to the phone that lay flat face down onto the top platform of the toolbox. Henry swallowed and looked to his nephew.  
“I’m sorry, It’s on vibrate and I must not have noticed it going off.”  
“Yeah well…. What are you doing?” Scott asked his arms crossed his weight on foot as he leaned back.  
“Well, I am trying to see about that, skeleton animatronic and see where it came from, how it came to be and how to stop it if it turns on at any point. It seems from what I have found it...created itself… But that makes no sense. Of course, the animatronics is very intelligent so it had to have happened before they were disassembled which means they either tricked William or William helped them. Doesn’t make any sense either way of why… Did they say anything that would help my theory?”  
Scott swallowed bitterly and looked down as the uncle looked at him questioningly.   
“Well?”  
“Well, when I talked to William or, Ennard… It said It told me that you and William, hurt it? It really was angered and it told me it…”  
He clenched his fists his curly hair falling into his face.   
“It wanted to be free but it needed a host. A human host so it could live in the world. William made the perfect host and thus they took the opportunity.”  
“So, they wanted us to stop… That’s weird. Their robots they shouldn’t have modern human sensory or emotions”  
“No, they shouldn’t… but children do”  
Henry looked up astonished. “What?”  
Scott looked to his uncle.  
“William… He killed children with those things. He made the animatronics kill people. He programmed it that way…. It’s how his daughter… It’s why his daughter was never allowed next to it because it was programmed to kill people. It didn’t want to but it couldn’t help it. I… You need to tell me, were you apart of that!? Do you know why William did it?”  
“I… I never… knew. I thought it was just a malfunction I shut them down!”  
Scott simply nodded and made his way towards the car again.  
“I need someone to tell me what the hell is going on! If you can’t I sure hope William is back so he can!”  
Henry sighed. “Then I’ll come with.”  
“No, stay here and rest….”  
“He’ll listen to me, Scott. I am his partner and he is infatuated with me I assure you. I knew he was a little crazy but I never knew he was insane. He is dangerous so you’re not going to see him without me there.”  
“Fine, whatever but no harm is to come to him until he gives an explanation.”  
“Alright. But he lays not a single finger on you”  
“I asked the doctors to bond him so he couldn’t move in case he got freaked or did really go crazy… It should be alright.”  
“Okay, Let’s see him then.” 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **I am one of them**_ _

___Arriving back at the hospital they saw a nurse walking into the room where Vincent or more known William was resting. It seemed he was awake and thrashing around in pain where many nurses had gathered to try and calm him down. The two asked to be let in saying they knew how to calm him if it was really William instead of Ennard. The nurses finally let them through. The man’s no longer violet eyes made their way to face Scott immediately losing all fight he had in him. “Scott… What’s going on? Where am I?”_  
No longer was it a light robotic yet childish eerie tone but the deep scratchy voice that he remembered so well. “Will. You’re alive!” Scott called moving forward only to be stopped by Henry who held him back.   
Scott’s gaze pierced Henry’s who shook his head his lips wording ‘careful’ though he made no noise. Scott sighed. “What do you remember?”  
William grunted and tried to remember but all could remember was black and purple. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. Not much I'm afraid. All I know is… purple?”  
Scott growled clenching his fist frustrated but took a deep breath. “Okay… It’s Okay… I’ll have to figure this out myself then”  
Henry looked to William with a glare. “Why, William. Why would you do this to yourself? My nephew? You ‘updated’ my robots, did you? You made them killers, not entertainers.”  
William, with his little knowledge, however knew what the bearded man spoke of. “I am sorry, Henry. I just thought that… if I could bring them back…”  
“You can’t bring them back, William! You killed them, you’re a monster!” The heavy weighted man, now furious began to raise his voice to the recovering individual who looked to be in pain both physically and mentally upset. Scott tugged at his uncle’s sleeve, his head shaking in disapproval.  
“Lay off, Henry” He hissed bitterly. His eyes now a glare before turning soft as he turned to William. “William, what exactly did you change about the robots and how can we fix them?”   
William shook his head. “I refuse to give up my work. I will bring them back.” The man argued stubbornly causing his co-worker more distress.  
“Listen to me, you’re a business mechanic, not a scientist!” He growled in rage. “They, are not coming back William. You crazy little-”  
“Uncle! Calm down! Now is not the time for this.”  
William sat up his head hurt. His once purple fell back to his usual coal black color. His eyes were no longer the maniacal dead violet color but, a glistening silver color.  
Scott smiled lightly and kneeled beside the bed. He looked to William. “Will, It’s time to put them out of sight out of mind. Okay?”   
William swallowed as if a lump of coal were in his throat. Tears welled up but he quickly blinked them away. “Okay…Okay… I’ll pack them up. The Animatronics are gone.”  
The two nodded. “One thing still confuses me, Uncle, why did you hide the fact you were Henry from me?  
Henry pulled at his collar. “Well, because Henry was supposed to have died years ago. You see, remember when I disappeared for so long, and then came back with the pizzeria?”  
“Of course”  
“Well, by then everyone believed Henry was dead, so I continued letting people believe it. They all did except your mother, she knows her brother but we agreed to keep it hidden.”  
“You mean, the animatronic incident?”  
“Precisely. I’m sorry I lied, I just thought it would protect you.”  
“From them.”  
“Well, yes.”  
“At least you’re being honest.” Scott shrugged hugging his uncle.  
“Well, no robots, just good ole pizza. I give you my word” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is the end! Thanks to all those who read to this part! I hope you enjoyed! Iĺl be back with (hopefully) better work


End file.
